La hija del coinquilino
by Snape02
Summary: Se llama Elizabeth Watson. Es la hija de John Watson y de Emma Duncan. Vive con su madre y jamás ha encontrado su padre. Pero cuando su madre muere, va a tener que vivir con él y su coinquilino, el famoso Sherlock Holmes. No va a participar a las investigaciones pero no quiere decir que no vivirá locas aventuras. Traducción de "La fille du colocataire" de Anissa Potter


**iHola! Hoy, empiezo publicar la traducción de una fanfic' francesa que se llama "La fille du colocotaire", escrita por Anissa Potter. Me encanta lo que escrita, por eso, he querido traducir sus escritos para que más gente pueda leerlos. Ella ha acabado su historia, luego pienso que podré publicar dos veces a la semana (el miércoles y el domingo, supongo) sin problemas.**

**Solo me habría gustado añadir que no soy español. Mi lengua maternal es el francés, por eso os pido perdón si, a veces, mi traducción puede ser falsa. ¡Disfrutad bien!**

* * *

><p>"Tu madre es muerta. Un accidente de coche"<p>

Es irónico, como algunas palabras pueden hacer parar el mundo de girar. El mío, en el caso.

"Vas a ir vivir con tu padre. "

Estamos el domingo, 7 de septiembre y yo voy a vivir a casa de mi padre en tres días. Padre que jamás he visto.

Me llamo Elizabeth Watson, tendré catorce años en 55 días (el 1 de noviembre). Mi madre se llama Emma Duncan, está muerta. Mi padre se llama John Watson y no sabe que existo, es original.

Mis padres se encontraron en un café, mi madre era camarera para pagar sus estudios. Yo soy el accidente de preservativo, aunque mi madre me repetía siempre que yo era lo que le ocurrió de más maravilloso.

Mi madre…No era fantástico todos los días pero ella era mi única familia. Yo tengo abuelos, pero viven en Casablanca; no hablan una palabra de inglés, y yo ninguna en árabe.

Yo encontraré mi padre mañana, yo voy a tener que vivir en su casa, al 221B Baker Street. He buscado su nombre sobre Internet, y encontré su blog. Tengo prisa con conocer este Sherlock Holmes. Espero que no voy a cambiar de escuela, con mi poco de simpatía no voy a hacerme nuevos amigos rápidamente. Suelo estar con cuatro personas: Rose, con quien puedo hacer bromas, William, un doblador que conoce muchas cosas sobre la gente, Louis, un superdotado (como yo), y Shannon, una soltera (como nosotros todos).

Me odio, mi madre está muerta y yo pienso en mis costumbres. La asistenta social sigue hablando.

"- Tu vecina aceptó alojarte hasta jueves. El enterramiento tendrá lugar martes. "

De repente, me pregunto:

"- ¿Y el piso?

El testimonio indica que todo te será legado cuando serás mayora, no antes. Tienes que tomar tus cosas y algunas de que no quieres estar separada. El resto será mandado al Estado. "

Estoy disgustada: siempre he vivido aquí y aunque lo veré de nuevo, será en 4 años y 55 días. Es demasiado, mi madre ha ahorrado con dificultad para comprárselo sola. Estoy dándome cuenta del impacto jurídico y emocional de su muerta.

Un dominguero le ha percutido. No estaba ebrio, cambio. He esperado al hospital durante cuatro horas, antes estaba en la casa de Rose para un trabajo de historia. Me ha dispensado de escuela para una semana; no sé si tengo que alegrarme o llorar.

"– ¿Estas lista? "

¿Podemos ser lista para la muerte de su madre? No lo pienso. Pero cabeceo y salgo del taxi.

Compuesto para la última vez el codo de alarme, entro, respiro el olor como si mi vida dependía. Pienso que es el caso. Yo voy a buscar mi maleta verde, un horror de feminidad. Tomo mis pendras interiores, todos mis pantalones a mi talla, mis siete t-shirts potables, mis tres chaquetas de traje, mis camisetas, mi pajarita, mis pulls-over. Tengo muchos, me encanta la lana que pica, el calor del pull. Tomo todos mis libros (o sea más de setenta y cinco) que lanzo en una bolsa Adidas. Pono mis cursos en mi cartera.

Después, viene el momento que tan he temido: las cosas de mi madre. Tomo todas sus fotos, sin seleccionarlas. Su bufanda, una roja en lana que atrae todos los peluches, sus perfumes y su sotabarba. Es un sotabarba muy simple en plata, con una lechuza para único adorno. Cuando lo llevo, llega al nacimiento de mi pecha. Discreto y nostálgico, perfecto.

"–Elisabeth, ¿has acabado?

-Cuasi. "

Una vez en el salón, miro una última vez mi casa.

Después, vamos a la casa de la vecina, Rebecca, una amiga de mi madre, donde solía ir cuando estaba pequeña. La asistente social toca y Rebecca abre. Me dejan en el salón durante las "explicaciones de adultas". Por fin, el asistente se va y Rebecca viene a verme.

"- ¿Quieres algo, mi querida?

-No, vas a ir.

-¿Quieres mirar la televisión?

-No, gracias.

-¿Un té? Siempre levante el ánimo.

-Mi madre está muerta, no pienso que tu té haga efecto. Yo solo quiero dormir. ¿Dónde podré acostarme?

Está confundida un momento por mi agresividad, pero me enojan sus proposiciones estúpidas.

-Mark está a la universidad. Puedes tomar su cama hasta miércoles.

-Muy bien, gracias.

Solo duermo cuando estoy sobre la barriga, pero quiero reflexionar un momento, luego me puesto sobre la espalda. Pienso en mi madre sobretodo. Nuestros recuerdos, nuestras sesiones de shopping….En un momento, lloro, sollozo sobre mi almohada antes de adormecerme.

Mi última pensamiento es " mañana, encontraré mi padre : John Watson".

* * *

><p><strong>Eso es todo para hoy. Espero que no hice muchas faltas y que este primero capítulo os ha gustado. Podéis dejar reviewes, las transmitiré a Anissa : estoy seguro que le gustaría.<strong>

**¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
